


The Song and Dance

by bright73



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, POV Third Person, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy's socks get rocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song and Dance

Title: The Song and Dance  
Author: *bright  
I lean up against the lab wall and blink rapidly.

I've always liked Nick Stokes, he's nice and courteous. Always has a smile and a thank you for anybody. He's just a very nice man and since I got him to sing to me, I'm a little biased when it comes to the CSIs. Yes, if I'd have to choose one to investigate who's been nibbling on my chocolate stash, it'd be Nick. Of course, I happen to know it's Hodges because I caught him red-handed, but that's besides the point. I'll take care of Hodges, I know where he keeps his hair dye and one of these days it's gonna be carefully mixed with super-glue. Someday when he is working with Nick because I just witnessed something in the hall-way that rocked my world.

I suddenly have some pretty vivid images of an entirely different kind of nibbling in mind when I realize what has been going on. For quite some while if I read the signs right.

Hodges has had a crush on Nick for ages but Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes are head over heels about each other! There is no other way to interpret the way they react to Hodges trying to impress them while they hand over the evidence they want processed. David is all over Nick and Warrick looks like he's about to explode when he steps in between the two and stops the direct visual contact between Hodges and Nick. And I see the stance that screams 'he's mine' loud and clear. And then Nick leans into Warrick, like comforting him and reassuring him that nothing is going on. It's subtle and fast but there's a hand running down Warrick's back before it falls back to Nick's side. It's a soothing caress and so damned sexy that my breath hitches. Their shoulders are touching in a steadying manner, while at the same time speaking of mutual possessiveness. Rick's Nick's and vice versa, no doubt about it.

And it's the hottest thing I've seen in ages. That wordless, physical claim speaks volumes about what is going on. There's something so primal in their moves that it takes my breath away and I have to lean up against the wall.

The moment I hear the voices nearing my lab, I gather myself and bite down on my lower lip not to give myself away. I can't wait till I can ventilate this with Wendy and Archie. Am I the last one to see this?

They stroll inside and the lab is filled with that testosterone they unwittingly ooze. It's strength and vitality in two very fine packages, two of the finest I've ever seen. Nick with a small smile on his face and Warrick more broody and with that little dangerous edge that I find very utterly appealing. It's just that right now I know that I'm on a lost cause, with either of them. I still can't believe I haven't picked up on it earlier!

“Hi Mandy, you have time to go through a dozen of partial prints and have my bud lose the bet, dont'cha?”

Nick's all smiles and yes, he gets to me to but right now I can't tear my eyes from how close they stand and how their coffee mugs are held exactly the same way. I smile involuntary at the picture of the subconscious bond between the two in front of me.

“Oh, make him sing and I'll pay you,” Warrick huffs and drags the stool from the far side up to the one that's always been there, right across my table. “The man needs a smack down, he's getting too cocky.”

Nick hands me the sheets and winks at me. “Rick's going down again. He has all his money on the niece and he's dead wrong on this one. I was the out of town cousin helping himself after a loosing streak. Poor old Vinnie ever saw it coming before the safe was emptied, and I just handed Hodges the incriminating strands of the dude's fancy tie to prove it.”

Nick turns to seat himself on the stool and I cant help noting how close Warrick's long leg is to Nick's where they sit and sip their coffees. I prepare the first print and slide it into the scanner all while they bicker like an old married couple - about the case and about Nick's driving and how hot it is outside. When I look up I see their legs only a fraction of an inch apart, both men slightly turned to each other and I smile and wonder if they are aware of how much their body-language is revealing?

It's all there; the openness to each other, the small smiles, the open hands and the leaning in. I'm not surprised when it comes to Nick, he's always shown to have a very small personal space. But Warrick? Warrick has a very variable personal space, often it's dependent on the one he's interacting with. When it comes to Hodges it's about a mile wide. He's a bit closer to Cath but I have never seen him as open as he is now, even with me in the room.

And while the computers searches in vain, I see them before me; clashed in a tight embrace. I've heard Arch tell about when Nick was buried alive and how he'd never seen Warrick so frantic and afraid. How the desperation we all shared literally burned Warrick up from inside. How he refused to leave Nick's side at the hospital and I get it now; there's so much more than just deep friendship. And just the thought of these two manly men deep in love makes me blush. Because dammit, my mind is wandering wild right now. Just the thought of those bodies intertwined in passion has me stifling a moan.

“You all right there Mandy?” Nick voice penetrates the heated fog that's forming in my mind and I look up to see them both watching me and, god forbid it, but I blush.

“Yeah, it's just so darned hot in here. And the first print, the counter one, drew a blank.”

“We'll be lucky if we get even one hit, most of those are innocent customers after all. I can't believe that the old geezer places the safe under the counter.” Warrick shakes his head. “I'm amazed this hasn't happened before. It's right there for everyone to see. And the niece sure looked shady when I took her prints. But she charmed Nick's pants off and he's convinced she didn't do it. Has to be some big bad wolf from the outside, right man?”

“The safe was busted opened with C-4, man. You're trying to sell me that a 18-year old girl, with no record, did that?”

“Of course not, specially when she was all laces and cotton.” Warrick rolls his eyes and grins in my direction.

I giggle at the face Nick makes and scan another print for processing. The man has a thousand expressions and still, he manages to hide what he really is all about. I wonder how many out there really know Nick Stokes? I sure don't, I didn't know that he's in love Warrick Brown until I saw the three of them in the hallway. I've wondered why such a hunk of a man isn't tied down but now I know better. He is, and the knowledge a little shocking; how come I didn't realize it before? Damn they are good at hiding it and I rejoice at the love they so obviously share, sitting so close that they are bound to feel each other's body heat. I feel the heat from over here! And gah, the metal images I'm having are making me all hot and bothered. And the knowledge that Hodges' heart will be ripped out is like the icing on the cake for me. Their secret is safe with me, I only wish I could watch them, just once. A kiss if nothing else, is that too much to ask?.

I'm in serious need of cooling down right now. My ind is all over the place and I should be concentrating o processing the prints instead of trying to push back images of the two of the getting it on in bed.

And then they start a mock-fight about who will hit the trash bin with their empty coffee-cups. And they are god-damned funny too, trying to put each other down while their grins light up the room. Nick bumps his legs hard to Warrick's when the latter makes the throw - and misses. That sends Nick laughing out loud and Warrick just shakes his head and mumbles 'cheat'.  
Nick rises to his feet, he undoubtedly has a fine ass, and throws his Styrofoam cup in a perfect arch towards the trash bin in the corner. He doesn't miss and swirls on his heels and mocks the man still sitting. Courteous as he is, he walks over and picks up Warrick's cup and makes a show of twirling and sending it into the trash.

Warrick mutters 'show off' and I'm not sure there isn't a tush-pat when Nick walks back, so close that their legs touch, despite there being plenty of room between the stools and my computer desk.

And I can't get over how happy Warrick looks. I seldom see him smile as broadly as he is now, mock-fighting with his man, or his bro as he calls him. I'd love to be able to make anybody smile like that. He tries to grumble but the eyes give him in; he's loving every minute of their squabbling and he can't hide the grins that break through the stern facade he's trying to pull on Nick.

Then the computer lets me now there a hit. Damned thing to be fast when I'm enjoying the view in front of me.

Both men are up, standing side by side, hip to hip and I'm mentally drooling while trying to keep my voice calm and even.

“Guys, there's a hit – Shane Delare, just out of Juvi after serving six months for petty thefts.”

“Shane Delare,” Warrick takes the printout from my hand. “Isn't he the boyfriend of the lacy girl? Bro, you're so going down!”

“Wha-, lemme see!” Nick fights the taller man for the sheet and his brow furrows as he reads it.

Warrick gives me quick glance and chuckles deep in his throat when he leans up against the shorter man's side. There is full body contact and I can't tear my eyes away from the two of them.

“And the Stokes' losing' tab gets longer and longer. Keep this up, bro and I'm going on early retirement thanks to you.” Warrick almost purrs and I go week in my knees.

It gets to Nick too, because his face is lighted by that full-fledged dimply smile, directed at his bud before shakes his head. “Rick, just because her boy has dipped his fingers in the jam doesn't mean she has.”

“You're delusional, man. She probably showed him the ropes to begin with. I told you she was shady.” Warrick leers and places his hands on his hips in an open invitation, making his shirt open to expose the chiseled chest to his man. And Nick looks; the dark eyes get a little darker before he tears his gaze away. And I'll always hate Hodges for storming in at that precise moment because they both turn to him and will not be fondling each other in my lab after all.

“The fiber is not from a scarf as far as I can tell, unless it's cheap copy. There was neoprene on it so I'd say it's from some kind of protective glove. Or maybe a raincoat, or a jacket or - see my point here?“

“Man!” Nick groans and rubs his neck. “You know what this means?”

“That you messed up and should be degraded to CSI 2's for having me work on stupid things like generic threads?” Hodges offers and is rewarded with two real glares.

“Oh pardon us Hodges, we had no idea we interrupted your beauty sleep with actual work. That why you look so old and ragged today?” Warrick retorts and starts walking out.

Nick follows and Hodges is right behind Nick, walking and chatting up a storm. But Warrick notices and falls back to ease himself in between Nick and David and I can't help but follow them down the hall from behind the glass wall.

Hodges is talking to Nick and Warrick is glaring and keeping his body in between theirs as an insurmountable shield. Warrick knows and if I were Hodges, I'd be very careful about how close I'd get to Nick. I happen to know Warrick is a terrific CSI and if anybody can make bodies disappear, it would be him. It becomes very clear when they turn into the AV lab and Warrick pauses in the doorway, stopping Hodges from entering with a strong arm efficiently shutting the trajectory after Nick's safely inside. The glare he bestows Hodges has the man pause and look insecure. Then he must have realized that the battle is lost because he turns and walks back to Trace and Warrick grins victoriously before he lets his arm fall to his side and turns to follow Nick inside.

I move away from the window and sit back at my desk and stare blindly at the screen for a while. The song and dance I just witnessed was like a mating ritual. Warrick's not ever going to let anybody touch his man, he'll fight to the last drop of blood if need be. Nick, as usual, has no idea of the effect he has on people.

I proceed with the rest of the fingerprints, just in case something more turns up. But my thoughts are totally elsewhere and running rampant. I wonder who's the bottom or if they alternate? I wonder if they spoon each other when they sleep? Do they whisper sweet nothings afterward? Profess their love in breathless whispers? I can just see them intertwined, muscles flexing as they move and the strong hands hold on for the ride, eyes half closed in passion.

I hear myself moan at the visual and that's when I stagger to the break-room to get some cold water because damned, I'm boiling over here just thinking about the two of them. Nick and Rick, the hottest guys at the lab being shacked up is going to rip out plenty of hearts.

I press the cool glass of water to my burning cheek and smile. If I only could tell Hodges what I've found out. Oh, the joy to rub his nose in it.

But this I'll keep to myself because damned - life at the lab suddenly got very sizzling and hot.

And if I drop hints, I might just get plenty of tunes out of Nick yet.

I grin at the prospect of having Nick Stokes blush and squirm as I innocently tease the living daylight out of him.

Yeah, sometimes life is darned beautiful.


End file.
